


Under the willow tree

by Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Under the willow tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin/pseuds/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the willow tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

“Remember the time Under the willow tree?  
When we would fall asleep on each other and rough around?  
How on those hot summer days, we would swim in the pond,  
Under the wilow tree.

We would stay up late and talk.  
We would came out there all night,  
for weeks in a row  
Under that willow Tree

We shared so many firsts under that tree  
First fight,  
first heart brake,  
first love,  
first kiss....

Under that willow tree  
there was only you and me  
It was us against the world  
as it always has been

You are the love of my life,  
and i relizied it  
when i looked into your eyes  
Under that willow tree

You remember that willow tree right Gavin?  
I want to live under that willow tree forever  
With you  
We can make new memories there one day

And forever be, Under that willow tree  
With you <3”

Gavin sobbed and he finished the note as he watched the love of his life swing back and fourth on a rope with all signs of life gone from his now dull eyes.

He was burried under the Willow tree...as was Gavin


End file.
